


Ramona's Vengeance

by Conork456



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Babysitter (Movies - McG)
Genre: Cheetah - Freeform, Transformation, betterthanwonderwoman1984, furrieswilljerkoffguarnteed, ramonaisfuckingpissed, scottfuckedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conork456/pseuds/Conork456
Summary: After Ramona is dumped by Scott she finds herself visited by a blonde babysitter from down below who wants to help her get vengeance, but her fury soon becomes... furry
Kudos: 1





	Ramona's Vengeance

It had been years since Scott defeated Ramona's evil exes and things were great. Their relationship wasn't the best but every night they were fucking like crazy and Ramona always came with joy. But every night Scott had a look of regret.

On this particular morning Ramona and Scott were eating breakfast, but Scott cleared his breath. Ramona smiled at the prospect that maybe, just maybe, Scott might propose.

"Hey Ramona, I have like, something really important to tell you" said Scott.

Ramona's smile got even wider and her special area became wet in excitement. Was he going to propose? Ramona leaned over in excitement, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I'm leaving you for this hot chick" said Scott.

Ramona's happy posture instantly deflated, and she looked at Scott with heartbreak.

"...What?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah there's this girl named Allison. She's really hot and she's into Satan and shit so she can give me whatever I want. I'm gonna ask for her to make me bisexual so I can fuck her and Wallace all at the same. It's gonna be hot."

"You can just fuck Wallace once and go back to me dumbass" Ramona said angrily.

"Please don't be homophobic Ramona, I know this is hard on you but its even harder on me. Anyways I gotta go if I want to have that satanic pussy. See you later."

Ramona rose out of her seat, fire burning in her eyes.

"Scott you fucking idiot you fought all my evil exes because you wanted me! Why are you leaving me so soon?!"

"Well in case you couldn't tell I'm kind of an asshole, and the sex between us wasn't that good anyways. Bye."

As soon as Scott left Ramona became furious. Not only did Scott dump her like a little bitch, but by saying the sex wasn't good he had insulted the power of her mighty pussy, and for that his fate was written in blood.

"Huh, he sure seems like a dick."

Ramona turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair who appeared to be in her twenties and was wearing a green jacket.

"Who are.."

"Before you ask any questions, I have the answers" said the mysterious stranger. "My name's Bee, and the lord has crapped me out of his place to help me with your shitty love life"

"Sorry but I'm an atheist, I really don't believe in this god shit" said Ramona.

"Oh this isn't a Christian thing, consider me your fairy godmother. Or rather your Demon Satanmother."

Flames suddenly appeared behind Bee and the unholy music of 100 Gecs played behind her to show her demon nature, but Ramona just looked at her with a "Are you on drugs?" expression.

"Yeah I call bullshit. I already told you I'm an atheist so its gonna take a lot more than flames and rawr xd music to convince me otherwise" said Ramona.

Bee simply smirked and more flames erupted. After a few seconds an African-American man wearing a dress and a white wig walked through the flames, a sight horrid enough to make Spike Lee flee in terror.

"HALLELUR MY NAME'S MADEA AND I PRAISE DA JESUS! WE GON HAVE SOME LAUGHS WHERE I ABUSE YOU THEN YOU ABUSE THE ABUSERS, THEN A CHRISTIAN MESSAGE! Did I already praise da Jesus?"

Ramona just stared at this sight with a horrified expression and soiled pants.

"Ok I believe you just make that... thing go away, please!"

Bee's satanic smirk continued as she simply snapped her fingers, causing the hideous woman to go back in the flames. Bee walked over to Ramona, smiling at her horrified expression.

"Now that you know what I am, allow me to explain why I'm here. Simply put, I'm a demon. I was a babysitter who worshipped Satan and got a bunch of dumbasses to help me. One of my charges, Cole, killed all my cronies and left me for dead. They came back to life and I went through this whole redemption arc and defeated them. But one of my cronies, Allison..."

Ramona got visibly angrier upon hearing Allison's name, and Bee smirked at what she could use as a weapon in the future.

"Don't say her name" said Ramona.

"Then what do you want me to do, act like her name is Cunt?"

Ramona nodded and Bee sighed.

"Ok fine Cunt busted out of hell and came back to Earth. Obviously she hit it off with the loverboy you call Scott so since we both have a common enemy I'm here to help you get vengeance. I can give you the powers of hell itself. I can give you demonic powers, the ability to posses people, or even turn you into a hellhound to please the furries. So what do you want?"

Bee looked at Ramona, who was pondering what she would do, with excitement. Ramona suddenly had an "I got it" expression and started to talk.

"I want to be cat" said Ramona.

Bee just looked at Ramona with shock, tempted (get it) to grab a drink and do a double take.

"...What?"

"I saw a Deviantart pic of me as a cat and it was really cute so if I'm asking for shit than I want to be cat" Ramona said nonchalantly.

Bee sighed.

"Look "cute" doesn't make the blood flow. Is there anything else you want?"

"Just cat."

Bee rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just wait here and do exactly as I say" said Bee.

"Why?"

"God, the movie and comics did not prepare me for how annoying you are. Just do as I say or Cunt doesn't die."

That seemed to please Ramona so Bee walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and went back to the main room. She squatted down and started carving the knife down on the floor. After a few minutes a pentagram was carved onto the floor. Bee began chanting and soon the pentagram was glowing.

"Now take my hand, cause we're going on a trip" said Bee.

Ramona moved to Bee and took her hand as Bee pushed both of them through the pentagram. Expecting splinters Ramona was surprised to see Bee and herself whisked through the portal-like pentagram. Everything seemed to go black until Ramona opened her eyes and found herself in what appeared to be a bowling alley.

"Here we are, at our destination for death. Look on the last lane and you'll see what we came for" said Bee.

Ramona wondered what she meant until she looked at the last lane and saw Scott and Allison lying on the lane in front of the pins, fucking like crazy. Ramona was furious. She had thought that the sex she had with Scott was amazing because they had known each other for so long, but here he had just met this bitch and they were doing it like animals.

"Give me a ball" Ramona said in a low dark voice.

"Yes, let the anger flow through you" said Bee.

"Is that a Star Wars reference?"

"What can I say, I was a huge nerd before I got into the Satan shit. Now go kill Loverboy"

Ramona, with a furious expression, went over to the counter and grabbed a bowling ball. Clutching it she went over to the lane in which Scott and Allison were doing their dirty deeds.

"HEY DIPSHIT, YOU STRUCK OUT SO NOW ITS TIME FOR THAT CUNT YOU WERE FUCKING TO FUCKING DIE!"

"We'll work on the one liners" said Bee.

With all of her might Ramona threw the ball in the lane, and while it usually just hit pins it hit one object the object that was in front of the pins: Allison. Once the ball hit Allison her skull was crushed, halves of her skull falling off like a watermelon had exploded, blood gushing all over a horrified Scott. Ramona just stood there, her angry stare seemingly glued on her face. As Scott laid there traumatized Bee held up her hand, causing Scott to get up. Holding her hand higher Scott began flying towards Bee until she held down her hand, causing Scott to fall face down right in front of Ramona. Facing death and real-life demons Scott delivered a line full of elegance and grace.

"Ow."

"Alright Ramona, this fucker is down and near defeated, so I have something in store for you. It'll be a bit painful, but it will make Deviantart very happy" said Bee.

Ramona wondered what she meant, until suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her nails were growing sharper and longer, and her mouth was now full of fangs.

"Oh god, are you turning me into a hellhound?"

"Nope, cat. Just not the type you had in mind."

Ramona's pants began to rip as spotted yellow fur burst through. A long tail erupted behind and soon her pants were completely shredded, leaving furry yellow spotted legs with pawed feet. Feeling itchy as hell she ripped off her shirt, revealing her naked breasts, along with her entire stomach, covered in yellow spotted fur as well. Ramona clutched down to the floor, holding her hands over her face. After a while she removed her hands as she raised her head and let out a feral scream. Although her hair was still (insert whatever color you want cause I'm too lazy to go back and establish her hair color) she now had a fur covered face, a snout, and black streaks running down her face.

"Nice!" said Bee. "Wonder Woman 1984 sucked so this is exactly what I needed. Now go kill that fucker."

Ramona snarled and began to walk towards Scott slowly. Scott tried to run away but he had pissed himself so much that the piss went right out of his pants and made a puddle on the floor, which he then slipped on. As Ramona got to Scott she showed her clawed hand, and swiped at Scott, instantly decapitating him. The decapitated head rolled towards the two hillbillies and the blonde girl, who rose out of their seats in terror.

"Oh god Dale, Tucker, what the heck is that?" asked the blonde woman.

"Ohhh this is not good" said the fatter bearded hillbilly.

"Man this happens to us every time! I just want one good vacation, one!"

The three ran away in terror, as Bee simply laughed.

"Holy shit you did even better than expected!"

"Will I get back to normal?" asked Ramona in a deep voice.

"Probably not. Oh look at the time I gotta go back to hell, bye."

Just as Bee was about to go through the portal Ramona grabbed Bee's arm, the feline's strength surprising the blonde demon.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Make me human, or I bring you to hell in pieces"

Bee sighed.

"Look, I can't do that, but I can take you back to your house. Is that ok?"

Ramona nodded and Bee pushed through a portal that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and Ramona found herself back in her apartment. The door suddenly opened, and Kim walked in. Although the sight of Ramona was certainly surprising Kim's face remained a blank stare.

"Meh, still better than Scott" said Kim.

And thus began a beautiful romance.


End file.
